pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vaporeon
/ |dexsinnoh=164 |dexunova=092 |dexcokalos=078 |evofrom=Eevee |gen=Generation I |species=Bubble Jet Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=08 |type=Water |imheight=1.0 m |metheight=3'03" |imweight=29.0 kg |metweight=63.9 lbs. |ability=Water Absorb |dw=Hydration |color=Blue |male=87.5 |evo= }} Vaporeon (Japanese: シャワーズ Shawaazu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Vaporeon is the result of an Eevee's exposure to the radiation of a Water Stone. Vaporeon is a composite creature sharing physical traits of foxes, Turkish van cats, and mermaids/fish. Vaporeon's body is light-blue and has a white collar resembling a ruff. Vaporeon has yellow ears made of webbing and has a fin on its head resembling its ears. Vaporeon has blue ridges that run down the length of its spine and on to its tail-fin. Vaporeon's molecular structure is close to water, and its body glitters when sunlight hits at certain angles because of it. Special abilities Vaporeon have the ability Water Absorb. This allows Vaporeon to absorb any -type moves and heal themselves. Vaporeon are highly adapted to aquatic life. Unlike its pre-evolution, it has the ability to breathe underwater. Vaporeon has the power to melt into water and disappear, and are shown to be able to manipulate water molecules. In "Black and White", Vaporeon will have the Hydration ability if they're caught in the Dream World. Evolution Vaporeon is one of the eight Pokémon that evolved from Eevee. It Evolves from Eevee by use of the Water Stone. Game info In Spin-Off games Pokémon Conquest Game locations |redblue=Evolve Eevee |rbrarity=None |yellow=Evolve Eevee |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Evolve Eevee |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Eevee |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Eevee |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Eevee |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Eevee |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Eevee |hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Evolve Eevee |b2w2rarity=None |xy=Evolve Eevee |xyrarity=None }} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=Lives close to water. Its long tail is ridged with a fin which is often mistaken for a mermaid's. |yellow=Its cell structure is similar to water molecules. It will melt away and become invisible in water. |gold=When Vaporeon's fins begin to vibrate, it is a sign that rain will come within a few hours. |silver=It prefers beautiful shores. With cells similar to water molecules, it could melt in water. |crystal=When the stars twinkle at night, it floats up from the sea floor, and its body's center core flickers. |ruby=Vaporeon underwent a spontaneous mutation and grew fins and gills that allow it to live underwater. This Pokémon has the ability to freely control water. |sapphire=Vaporeon underwent a spontaneous mutation and grew fins and gills that allow it to live underwater. This Pokémon has the ability to freely control water. |emerald=Vaporeon underwent a spontaneous mutation and grew fins and gills that allow them to live underwater. They have the ability to freely control water. |firered=Its body's cellular structure is similar to the molecular composition of water. It can melt invisibly in water. |leafgreen=Lives close to water. Its long tail is ridged with a fin which is often mistaken for a mermaid's. |diamond=It has evolved to be suitable for an aquatic life. It can invisibly melt away into water. |pearl=It has evolved to be suitable for an aquatic life. It can invisibly melt away into water. |platinum=Its cell composition is similar to water molecules. As a result, it can melt away into water. |heartgold=When Vaporeon's fins begin to vibrate, it is a sign that rain will come within a few hours. |soulsilver=It prefers beautiful shores. With cells similar to water molecules, it could melt in water. |black=Its cell composition is similar to water molecules. As a result, it can melt away into water. |white=Its cell composition is similar to water molecules. As a result, it can melt away into water. |black 2=Its cell composition is similar to water molecules. As a result, it can't be seen when it melts away into water. |white 2=Its cell composition is similar to water molecules. As a result, it can't be seen when it melts away into water. |x=It prefers beautiful shores. With cells similar to water molecules, it could melt in water. |y=It has evolved to be suitable for an aquatic life. It can invisibly melt away into water.}} Appearances In the anime Major appearances Vaporeon first appeared in The Battling Eevee Brothers, under the ownership of Rainer. Vaporeon was also seen under the ownership of one the Kimono Sisters in Trouble's Brewing and Espeon, Not Included. An old woman named Galea owned a Vaporeon in On Olden Pond. Minor appearances Ash battled against a Vaporeon in the Pokémon League entrance exam in The Ultimate Test. In Mewtwo Strikes Back, a Vaporeon owned by Fergus was one of the Pokémon that were captured and cloned by Mewtwo. The Vaporeon clone is seen again in Mewtwo Returns. A Vaporeon was among the Pokémon controlled by Cassidy and Butch in Pikachu Re-Volts. Vaporeon also appeared in The Power of One. Four Vaporeon were among the Pokémon competing in the Fire and Rescue Grand Prix in The Fire-ing Squad!. A Vaporeon was seen at a Pokémon Center in The Legend of Thunder!. A Vaporeon made a small cameo in Pokémon Heroes under the ownership of an unnamed Trainer, who was giving it some water. Also, a Vaporeon was used by a competitor in the Tour de Alto Mare, a water chariot race. Lola owns a Vaporeon as seen in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!. Multiple Vaporeon appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. Vaporeon made a small cameo in the beginning of Giratina and the Sky Warrior together with an Eevee and the other six Eeveelutions. Another Vaporeon appeared in Last Call, First Round! during the Sinnoh Grand Festival where it evolved from an Eevee, under the ownership of Ursula. Gallery Eeveelutions.png 134Vaporeon_OS_anime.png 134Vaporeon_OS_anime_2.png 134Vaporeon_AG_anime.png 134Vaporeon_AG_anime 2.png 134Vaporeon_BW_anime.png 134Vaporeon_Dream.png 134Vaporeon_Pokemon_Stadium.png 134Vaporeon_Pokemon_XD Gale of Darkness.jpg 134Vaporeon_Pokemon_PokéPark.jpg 134Vaporeon_Pokemon_Conquest.png Trivia *Vaporeon has the highest HP of all the Eeveelutions. *Vaporeon is the largest of all the Eeveelutions. Etymology Vaporeon's name origin comes from the words vapor and eon. Vaporeon is only one evolution in a string of eight Eeveelutions and is the Water-type evolution. Also, its Japanese name, Shawaazu, is a pun on 'showers', like Jolteon and Flareon. Category:Eeveelution Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon